callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:One Man Army
Untitled This is already confirmed as being incorrect. The perk allows you to use a primary weapon in your secondary slot. http://www.infinityward.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=13&t=146046 Nice try. Imrlybord7 23:17, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Copyright? What? This is an encyclopedia. We have had pages up about stuff since the game was announced. If this is copyright infringement, so is every piece of MW2 info on the net. Imrlybord7 23:31, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Everything from the leaked trailers is copyright infringement. Activision had wikia remove one of our pages so we are removing them all to be safe-- 23:33, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Edit:I mean leaked vids-- 23:35, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Alright, I can accept that there's nothing we can do in that case, but this is just so stupid and pointless. I mean, the pages will be back up in 7 days. Oh well. Imrlybord7 23:39, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Surely we can get rid of the copyright violation notice by now? None of the other Modern Warfare 2 perks have it, do they? Moozipan Cheese 15:12, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Why don't we also get rid of every single article regarding Modern Warfare 2 while we're at it one day before the game launches and then slave to get them back up? Against. ArcboundMyr 18:30, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :It has nothing to do with getting rid of LEGAL info. Would you rather have to wait another day before creating a MW2 article containing leaked info or would you rather have the whole site taken down by a court order from Activision?--WouldYouKindly 18:33, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Fake? I've seen a YouTube video of someone who apparently has the game early, and this perk is shown? Has this been omitted? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EPlyvEe7VAo Why delete the Trivia and the Tips sections? If you go back in history, the Trivia and Tips get removed, without any reason. :I'm no admin here, but, yeah they were pretty damn pointless.--Mishulover69 19:25, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Right, I've restored those sections. Some anonymous IP user did it. Thanks for notifying. Moozipan Cheese 19:36, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, the restored one definitely looks higher quality so I will restore it if another Anonymous IP trolls it ;D--Mishulover69 19:43, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Good stuff. Keep an eye out, my good sir. Moozipan Cheese 19:49, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Replacement for scavenger? If you switch to a class with OMA from a class with OMA and then switch back, is your ammo restored (for the 1st class)? If so, OMA could, in a sense, give you an unlimited ammo supply. 17:09, December 21, 2009 (UTC Actually, you don't even need to switch to a different class, you can select the glass you are already using with OMA to restock everything. What it really boils down to is, is that Scavenger reduces your vulnerability, since the restocking of gear is instant, and gives you extra ammo from the get go once you get the pro version, and leaves your Secondary weapon available. One Man Army is there more for a class that doesn't put you in the heat of close range battle, (I.E. a Sniper class) and using it to switch to a better suited class, (such as a mid-short range set up.) Granted, that's just my Opinion, it's up to each player to come up with their own play style--Razgriez 17:17, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Although 99% of us can agree that we won't see it replacing scavenger anytime soon. --TNT LotLP 01:34, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ^What he said. People love their shotguns and tactical knifing too much to give up the second slot. I almost never see people using OMA, but really it's incredible with proper setup. Danger Close plus two claymores, two C4s, a Tactical Insertion, and whatever other equipment you want all at the same time is just amazing.Pup42512n 23:51, January 12, 2010 (UTC)pup42512n Yeah, and a lot of people use secondaries as primaries - most of the kills i get with a sniper class are using the G18. Plus, you can't use any rocket launchers.Apepa 19:17, January 28, 2010 (UTC) True or false? "An easy way to get One Man Army Pro without having to use it is to simply switch to the desired class at the begining of a life, after planting a claymore. Any kills performed with the new class (even without OMA as Perk 1) will still count as an OMA kill." Do I need to do this once in match or everytime I spawn? Finlandomg 15:15, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I think it's every time you spawn. PS Suomi on paras! ''Talk'' |'' [[User blog:Ukimies|''Blog]] 15:20, April 12, 2010 (UTC) When switching to a class using one man army using the above method, all kills with that class count towards the perk/title, upon death, you revert to the one man army class from which you originally switched (thus requiring you to switch again, repeating the above method, to use the class you had previously switched to from one man army) 17:22, April 12, 2010 (UTC)Colnol Yumly. You can change anytime during the match to if you have the OMA class selected JayWarS1903 07:57, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Note to self After cleanup, add a piece about simulating Overkill into the tips/tactics section. Imrlybord7 18:57, May 22, 2010 (UTC) One Man Army + Last Stand? I'm not 100% sure, but I remember that if you get put into last stand while switching classes, there's a glitch that allows you to use your primary in regular Last Stand (not Final Stand) 08:54, May 24, 2010 (UTC) One Man Army "Noob Tubes" Is anyone else mad that they aren't patching the Infinite One Man Army trick like me? - The Asian Gangsta' I dont mind, just get Blast shield, Riot shield and watch them noob tube you like heck. JayWarS1903 08:00, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Noob tubers are getting smarter now, they can just shoot at the ground near someone that has a Riot Shield and a Blast Shield but what if the noob tuber is camping and has One Man Army, that player might be able to find him of her. I was playing on Quarry and this guy was camping inside that building near the TF141 beginning spawn and he kept noobtubing me thats the first time I ever heard of One Man Army unlimited noob tubes. - The Asian Gangsta' OMA and Smoke Does One Man Army resupply smoke grenades? If so, that should be added in the Trivia section, because even Scavenger won't resupply smoke grenades... SPIRAL 23:44, August 20, 2011 (UTC)